belle
by alpharo
Summary: When Bella finally grows up and sees that what you want isn't really what you need. will she have the courage to take a leap of faith into an abyss that could destroy her. and when she has her heart stolen by two southern gentlemen, what does the heart really want.
1. Chapter 1

I love him. I know I don't deserve him but, I do. I watched him saunter towards me. I always found it funny how Mike said he looked at me like I was his prey. Yet I could see what he meant, the way his eyes darkened pitch black. The intensity of his gaze was burning into your soul. The quiet tension his muscles held like a guard's secret at Knox.

"Edward," I breathed out, "I thought you were still..." He continued his slow silent stroll across his room. I had made the mistake of looking him dead in the eye and by the time coherent thought had come back to me it was way too late. Pinned to him beneath the sheets wanting more, I really was just reduced to 'Guess that hormone'. I sighed as he leant in closer our lips centimetres away from each other, my overheating body hopelessly attempting to get back the reigns.  
"I worry," was his simple response. The cool air he'd breathed onto my neck soliciting a shiver from me that dragged in from my now curling toes. I hate this.

I knew second base was the cut off zone and my most innate primal desires would never be fulfilled, yet I kept cutting my nose to spite my face.  
'Okay Bells, if not tonight then never I guess.'  
I tilted my head to capture his lips in mine, revelling in the feel of the cool unyielding marble. The kiss started slow and soft, a simple welcome home, but my twitchy fingers were determined to have their way. I felt my hands move to his hair. Lord that hair, fisting my fingers around a handful he slowly got pulled closer to me. The sheet between us was removed and a shiver spread as his body rested partially on mine and a leg got wrapped around his waist. My free hand, finding its way into his shirt traced around his skin. My body ground into him, the delicious friction being just what was needed. I then moaned and I feel it coming.  
"Love, Bella, you know I can't, it's too dangerous and I wou..." I cut him off mid spiel with overly exaggerated sigh.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I pushed it." The shocked look that danced across his features was comedic. I'd always tried to push, or reason or beg him to do more. Anything more would have been a reprieve. I got up from the bed pulling my hair into a high pony and walked down to the kitchen to have some ice-cream. I think this is growing up, admitting defeat and seeing a strategy change. I would never get him to have sex with me? Fine. I would be sexually frustrated for the next year? Fine. I would never get changed? Fine. Leaving him had never crossed my mind until right this very second. What were the chance I'd be satisfied though, loving, kind, never-hurt-a-fly Edward could never do it right. He'd never fuck me within an inch of consciousness. So this was for the best right? Yes.

"Bella," I heard is voice from behind me on the couch. I turned my head slowly to face him. His eyes were still onyx so I suggested he go hunt again to get them back to their amber. His protest sounded cold and rehearsed. Strange, people didn't usually expect their girlfriends to blow them off and then have to leave. I sighed and let it go, the poor boy was hungry. That was when I realised the second most important piece of information, Edward, although he may be 100 was a forever 17 year old boy. He would never mature and he would never have that depth of feeling or understanding he should have.

I got up from the couch and began to wander back up to his room to sleep when I heard music coming from the floor above. I tried shutting it out for an hour before becoming exasperated and mumbling,

"For the love of all that's holy, what did I do to deserve insomnia." The sound abruptly stopped and bit my lip before I thanked the Pope. I was halfway to sleep when a voice wafted through the wall,

"Now darlin' it isn't right to be rude, did your mama not raise you better than that?" I have been dating Edward for over a year now, I know the whole family so who the fuck was the new Southern cowboy in the mix?

* * *

Hay, so this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate if you guys:  
**Read and review please**

**XO**

**Ali**


	2. Chapter 2 - Perla

**PERLA**

I realised that I'd changed. I'd changed into what he'd wanted me to be and lost myself over time. I needed to change again and I needed to get over this awful blushing problem. So I got up, showered and gotten dressed. I grabbed a huge barrel brush to dry my hair into waves. I'd always thought they were weird, how random it was that people wanted them so badly while I toiled for hours for a pin straight mane. I looked in the mirror when I was done; I cocked my head to the side. _'Looking good Swan,'_ I thought with a smile.

I walked upstairs to the one room I thought I'd never enter willingly. I knocked on the door and waited for it to open,  
"Rose," I said as it opened, "Is anyone else home?" I asked. She looked annoyed at my very existence  
"No, it's just us, what do you want?" she looked like I'd stopped her meditation mid-nirvana.  
"I need…" I stuttered and my blush started up. _'Lady Balls Swan'_ I steeled myself and started again, "Rose, I need lingerie," there we go, embarrassing statement sans blush. Well almost. She scanned my body intently for a few seconds that felt like excruciating hours.  
"Fine, let's go," I looked at her in confusion, "I don't have anything in your size," she stated like it was as obvious as water is wet. Oh, I felt the blush trying to creep back. No, bad blush, down blush down. I felt a little silly talking to my blush but it worked and I felt a small giggle escape my lips. Rose looked back at me her eyebrow raised in question and I just shrugged in response. We got in the car and I buckled up fast enough to cause a vampire shock. I looked up at her and offered, 'Edward' as my only answer. With exaggerated slowness for my benefit she pulled out the garage and into the driveway. I felt myself being lured into a false sense of security and I was right when she gunned it down the highway at 85 miles an hour. I felt my eyes close of their own volition and sighed.

"Rose," I sighed, "we are not in Monaco. We are not driving for NASCAR. So please for the love of all that's good and holy. Could you slow the fuck down." She chuckled darkly.  
"My car. My rules. Love the new backbone though."

* * *

You know hat moment when you regret the 7th shot or not studying for finals or lying to your parents about being at your friends knowing very well you'll be studying human anatomy if you know what I mean. That's what shopping with Alice was like. Shopping with Rose was the 8th body shot you were taking off a hot guy before slipping away for a toe curling evening the night before finals. After the initial horror I felt at the La Perla entrance and after I stopped being stupid and walked in all I can say is, WOW! I think I spent the whole 2 hours naked none of that could be counted as underwear. I fear nothing was left to the imagination, I mean, I knew I needed heavy duty armour but… wow! Boy was either going to need sexual healing or therapy, intense hypnotic psychotherapy. We joked around with Rose for two hours before leaving with some sort of lace contraption. The balconnete and stocking being the only thing I could recognise.

I went through an intense spa session after we'd left the store. Gotten some lunch and then gone home to get ready. I was now lying on the bed wrapped around a pillow feeling very sexy in my heels. Those had been my idea; nature still owed me a couple inches which were nothing I couldn't fix myself. Its amazing killer stilettos can fix being a floor hugger. I looked sexier-than-thou though, all i needed was freshly fed beau. I felt him before anything else. Then I heard the gasp. A smirk tugged at my lips, I suppressed it and turned around. I propped my head on my left hand and placed my right hand behind my back. My right leg curved in front of me and I had to admit I looked pretty sexy. Those curls really did do something to accentuate my curves.

"Welcome home Edward," I whispered. He stood there still as a statue. Well he blinked a couple times but that was pretty much it._ 'I see I will have to do this myself tonight'_ I thought. I got up and walked up to him slowly crossing my feet in front of each other causing my hips to sway. I loved this feeling of complete control. I stopped in front of him nearly at eye level with him and started a slow sweet kiss. This wouldn't do, he still wasn't moving so I moved my hand into his hair and pulled him in. it all went up 20 notches when he started to respond. I was on my back before I could blink and I ran my leg up his bending it at the knee. I switched us over so I was on top of him and stated taking off his shirt. If anyone is in this house my breathing must be driving them out of their mind. I took off his shirt tossing it to the floor and ran my hand in spirals around his chest his breathing hitched as i reached his happy trail and I could feel his muscles coiling into tension for the impending blow off. I ran my hand lower and started unzipping his pants which seemed to shut down his reasoning. I found myself very suddenly under a semi-nude Edward whose pants had been given their marching orders for the night. He ran his hands down my body and pulled me higher up the bed with my ass grinding me against his core creating some delicious friction. I moaned in response and wrapped my legs around his waist, whilst moving my body to get some much needed reprieve. I started kissing down his neck leaving open mouth kisses and he seemed to be doing the same. As he reached my pulse point I heard the most erotic sound in my life. Edward growling. I let out an unconscious moan creating greater friction and that seemed to snap him out of it. I breathed in to feel too light and opened my eyes to find him across the room panting with his eyes closed.

"Is anyone home," I asked him. I think I saw his head shake. Okay, that was a good thing I guess, it's bad enough to feel unwanted, don't want an empath feeling it with you. He opened his eyes and they had returned to their pitch black again. "Where are they?"  
"Rose and Emmett went to Paris again they left after I got here. Alice went to fashion week I think. Esme and Carlisle went to the island and Jasper has been looking for Peter down south." The lack of emotion in his voice was oddly comforting. I sighed loudly before my next question,  
"I guess this was a pointless endeavour," I said pointing at myself. He was about to protest when I cut him off with a raised hand. "Edward, I would appreciate it if you left for a couple of days to think about what you want. I love you, I really do. I just can't live my life without living. So I'm suggesting we separate for a while, date other people and experience something new. When school starts in the fall we can re-examine what we want and see where we go from there." The shock was evident on his face as he finally registered my words. He walked to the window and looked back once and with a whispered 'I love you' I saw his face for the last time until the second week of Senior Year.

* * *

**AN - any guesses as to who the cowboy was in chapter one. keep in mind that even I don't know myself so theres no such thing as a wrong answer here. by the way Emmett is also from Texas;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pleasure

Pleasure. It's a simple enough word. It has one meaning and yet i, in all my 18 years have failed to execute it. I mean, it's not ambiguous; it's not riddled with intricate hidden messages. It's one word that people just don't seem to understand. Sure you can have fun. You can buy stuff and do certain prescribed tasks that are deemed as pleasurable and you can feel good for a short while. Yet, you can still not experience, pleasure. I think that is my specific problem. A year ago I met a man while walking through the streets. He was just sitting on the tar watching people walk by and he offered me a little two cents of advice, as well as two cents. He said to me,  
_"If ya don't care, it don't matter much my love." I had stared back at him in confusion at his statement because it made absolutely no sense to me. He looked back at me and laughed a little, I was drawn in by him and his dreads and Edwards nagging in the background for us to move on was muted.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Young Miss, if ya don't care it don't matter. Ask ya'self when ya do sometin', 'Why am I doin this?' if ya can't say to ya own living mind then my young Miss, ya going off ya path." I had stood there confounded and the man had burst into a fit of laughter like I was the world's greatest comic. He stood up and took my hand for two minutes, "Whatcha wanna do now Miss?" he'd asked me. I stood there for a second and realised I was tired,  
"Sleep, I want to sleep," he looked at me and he closed his eyes and smiled. He let go of my hand and sat back down.  
"Then I have taught my lesson. Now young Miss, ask ya own mind, "Mind, why am I not sleepin'?" ya will never find no peace until ya can answer, "What am I doin'?" with "What gives me pleasure"." I had then looked down at him and decided to play his game a little,  
"What are you doing then O' Wise One?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Child," he started, his accent being switched off instantaneously, "I have been sitting here all day because the breeze in this exact spot is quite magnificent. This accent is a fun way to make people stop and listen and I have seen more often than you would believe people walking through this street without any life. You could say I'm a guardian angel of sorts. Listen and learn to what i did said before you get into deep trouble. Now move a'long, ya boy toy be blocking my breeze."_

I think that's what I need I thought as I drifted into an easy sleep. I just need to live for the pleasure of living.

* * *

**AN - It's a lesson that will make sense from the next chapters onwards and a personal life philosophy I live by myself, "As long as it gives you pleasure and hurts no-one, do it."**


	4. I AM YOURS

**I AM YOURS**

I squinted my eyes open, darkness, urgh lord no, who would wake up at such an ungodly hour. I shut my eyes going back to sleep. I opened them a while later, still dark, back to sleep it is then I guess. Okay, third times a charm, I opened my eyes to be confronted by the sun staring straight at me almost as if mocking my laziness, _'I don't care what time it is therefore it doesn't matter,'_ I thought sticking my tongue out at the empty room. I had the whole house to myself by the looks of it and it was now nearly 11am. I dragged myself out of bed and pondered on last night and last year. _**"Before you get into deep trouble," **_I really hope last night was me getting into my lifeboat before I started to sink. I walked into the kitchen and decided I want pancakes this morning. After finally finding a recipe for red velvet ones I sat myself down in the lounge and started eating. My mind drifting everywhere whilst the cartoons did their own thing in the background. I wondered what he was doing right now. Was he also eating a little breakfast? I focused my mind back to Phineas and Ferb laughing at the absurdity of it all. I then laughed a little louder at my own situation. Sitting in the living room of my ex-vampire boyfriend's home after failing to seduce him. I think it's a little rude of me to take over his home like this but he is the one who told Alice to tell Charlie I'd be going away with them over the summer holidays. I stared at the TV until I remembered the strange voice from the night before. No-one else in the house had that thick accent but then again those can come and go. Was there a new person in the house maybe, yet I doubt Edward would have left me alone in the house with an unknown vampire. Hmm, maybe I just dreamt the whole thing up in my tired and sexually frustrated state. I looked at the time again, 12:35. Yup, I must have dreamt the whole thing up. I continued my day at a snails' pace just for the sake of going through the motions because my human body needed them. I sat down on the couch for supper with a wool throw and a huge overstuffed pillow to watch movies all night until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in a strange red room. It was strange because I have no memory of ever wanting to leave the couch never-the-less actually getting up to sleep in this new room. I worried for a few seconds that I'd been kidnapped but the wall-to-wall glass assured me I was still in Forks. '_So where the hell am I?' _I looked at the time as was my tradition, 12:35, hmm, that's a very respectable time plus I don't have to worry about entertaining myself for three extra hours. I started a routine that would last me for the next couple of days. Breakfast at noon, TV, lunch, movies with supper, fall asleep and wake up in the Red Room. I finally had enough of this phantom floating I did every night and stayed up the first Saturday being a single woman. It was strange how being single came really easily, I had thought about the whole situation with Edward and realised there really was very little chance of salvaging our relationship at the moment. One of us was going to have to give in and the life of an eternal nun was just not it. It was now darker outside than I expected it to be. Hmm, maybe these holidays wouldn't be so bad, I do need to go back home though as comfy as this couch might be. I needed Alice to call Charlie for me by next week, human contact was really not something that's integral to my life but even the strongest minds get broken by Solitary Confinement.

It was now 11:55, I looked outside again and the night was now black. This was usually the point where I'd fall asleep watching some ridiculous 80's movie. I took a deep breath and I could feel my brain starting to shut down, _'This is simply ridiculous,' _I guess I'm going to have to call this mystery cowboy out. What kind of person does that anyways, goes into a stranger's house, and carries them up to bed and then leaves. I knew it had to be a vampire; no normal person would do venture this far out into the woods and enter a property repeatedly. The only problem was being lured into false security or developing schizophrenia because of the constant paranoia. Maybe it was an old friend of Carlisle's who was intrigued by my presence, that's all good and well until he gets a case of the munchies of course. My mind stayed on this train of thought deviating once an hour to check time. I began to worry at some point that talking to myself was a sure sign of insanity but I brushed it off when the voices told me I'm wrong. I was on the last leg of my vigil when I thought maybe I'd have to be taken in for observation, "You know it just won't do to have a pretty young thing like you up at the devils hour ma'am," there was that voice again. Maybe now really would be time for bed. "Come now Angel it's rude to ignore a friend. Didn't think you had it in you to stay up this late, took you long enough though." Technically psychiatrists say asking oneself questions is a sign of intelligence, the only problem is when you start to answer yourself. Especially in southern accents. I stood up stretching my whole body out, popping vertebrae into place. I opened my eyes to be face to my worst nightmare.

Blood Red Eyes.

My brain found this revelation to be the catalyst for it to shut down. Standing there before a nomad judging by the looks of things, all alone in a strange house where nobody would ever find my body. Oh my God, the Cullen's would get the blame if the wolves found out. "Hmmm, I see we only like talking when you don't notice your company around Angel." "And you are?" I spoke slowly to prevent a stutter; he seemed to find my question amusing. "So there's a bevy of men who take you to bed every night I see," I couldn't be sure what he meant by that statement. I decided to stop playing his game and just kept silent; he did have forever to do what he wanted. I yawned and my eyes started to close again. "The name is Captain Peter Whitlock ma'am," I continued to stare, "and your name is Angel?" "Bella… Swan. Why are you here?" well there goes not caring. "I had a little business to finish with the Major." "The Major?" "Yes, where is he?" I looked back at him with a blank face, "Angel, you've got to answer me here." "Who is he?" I was still very much confused by this new nomad. "Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am." Oh, Edward had mentioned Jasper going to look for Peter. Didn't they ever hear about cell phones though? It saves a man a whole trip south most probably. I was tired though and I really needed to sleep. I said goodnight to Peter without answering his questions and told him I'd see him in the morning. _**"Before you get into deep trouble." **_I guess crisis not averted.

* * *

I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life but waking up naked in my bedroom the last Friday of summer naked had to take the cake. To start of it is freezing but i can't walk over to the heater to turn it off because of the vampire walking over to me sans clothing. I sat up quickly and forgot my state of undress. He seemed to find me covering my modesty amusing and his grin only widened at my glare. "Darlin' there aint nothin' there i haven't seen before," i stared back at him trying to remember why he was here. I had thought he'd be long gone by now. All in all things between him and I had taken a turn for the worse I think. It's not that I hadn't enjoyed the last three months. I wasn't even the regret of doing something dishonest because I had told Edward that he was free to do whatever he wanted. I was worried from the moment we first touched that something between Edward and u had died at that very moment. From the moment I had been dared by Peter to practice what I preach, Edward's Bella had died and I wasn't sure whether this new version Peter had brought out was good for anyone's sanity. I had been caught between a rock and a hard place the two weeks living at the Cullen's about my liaison with him and some of the more, explicit activities. His voice broke me out of my reverie, "Hey, what are you still doing here? I thought you'd be gone by now." I had to say this all in one go before his mind wandered again. He seemed to pay my question no mind as he sat down on the edge of my bed and set my breakfast and Advil down next to me. "What kind of manners would I have if I up and left now sweetheart," he said with a smirk and a brief flash of emotion as he said this.

Okay, this is bad. This is really bad, like Hiroshima bad. He has to leave today. Charlie's leaving for an extended fishing trip with Billy 2 weeks ago had been a blessing and a curse. After my call to ask to come back home a week into my vacation with the Cullen's, he'd taken to ensure my utmost comfort and mental health at all times. I could see where his concerns would be but my goodness he was taking overbearing to a whole new level. I had finally been free of Jake's insistence to see me when he'd smelt him in my room last month and vowed dissolution of my friendship until i was sane again. Quite frankly I think if he was going to sit outside like a stalker and just barge into my house with announcement he deserved whatever traumatic and emotionally scarring images he saw.

* * *

_We had been back at my house for the last two weeks now and I had fallen back into my old routine again. Well, sort of. We were sitting on the couch watching Breakfast at Tiffany's again. Peter had a Hepburn fetish that he just refused to acknowledge, his excuse had been that who can resist any movie with such a classic song in it. I've been calling his bullshit for a while but he was standing by his statement. I relaxed into the couch spooning with Peter at the same time. Summer in Forks wasn't that different from winter, you couldn't even feel the temperature rise which was why the heater had been on constantly while he visited me. Id found it strange how well we'd gotten along once we established that Jasper was gone with the wind. I turned into him becoming bored with the movie. I stared at his face moving down his body with my eyes. There were a few raised bumps that I couldn't make out properly. I removed his shirt entranced with the vision before me. There was a myriad of bite marks all the way up his arms and on his chest. There were a few scattered on his chiselled abs. Edward had a slim and toned body. There was little venom could do but enhance what was already there. You could see that the original had been a phenomenal sculpture to begin with._

_I traced my hands down and was shocked by the sudden change in texture. I looked down at my hands and saw that I had reached his happy trail and my face flamed up for the first time in a month. I looked up at his face quickly to see a hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with my blood. He started leaning in slowly pulling me closer to his body and I felt as shift until I was beneath him completely. He captured my lips into a slow tentative kiss scared of breaking me somehow I think. I'd had enough of this with Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing me closer to him than before. I touched his bottom lip with my tongue demanding entrance. He gave in and took back control of our kiss immediately. I slipped my hands beneath his shirt pulling him closer feeling any part of him I could get my hands on. His moved from my face leaving a path of blazing skin to my breast. He started palming one slowly just enjoying the moment. He seemed to forget all about this when I lifted my body brushing against his growing erection through my jeans and tweaked a nipple nearly painfully. I moaned into his mouth grinding even harder against his body. I took his shirt off and started tracing over his back scars. I pressed my chest into him as he continued to play with each nipple harder than before. I felt a rip and freezing hands on my chest, a moan fought its way up out my throat of its own volition at the sensation and I moved into his hands. _

_Everything took a heated more desperate turn and we were both naked with me on top of him before I could blink. I looked down at him from my new position my brow lifted in enquiry of his actions,  
"Take the lead Angel," as happy as I was at his words I really had no experience in this field. He took my hesitation as a confirmation of some sort. "This is a first for you," he simply stated. I stared back at him still, unsure what he was trying to ask or if I was intruding on a private conversation. He ran his hand up and down my side slowly lasciviously. I sighed relaxing with all the tension ebbing out from my muscles. He smiled as he started kissing at my neck his lips moving up and down my jaw line. He seemed to have found what he was looking for when he reached a spot behind my ear. I moaned a little my hips rising reflexively. I had been so distracted by his lips I hadn't noticed where his hands were. So when his finger was suddenly knuckle deep in me the pain was something to be reckoned with. He looked back into my eyes, I could see his shock at exactly how innocent I was. I could feel the blush coming back full force. He looked back into my eyes searching for something. He started moving his finger oh so slowly in a daze while still looking at me. He suddenly added another and I gasped at the pain and pleasure of the stretch. His thumb moved to my clit and the pleasure was something that was foreign to my body and mind. I closed my eyes giving myself over to feeling when his growl forced my eyes open. This seemed to calm down the monster rising in him for a little while. He slowed down his fingers as he crawled down my body. I caught up to what he was doing too late and my protests, as loud as they were between near screams of pleasure made no difference to him. He seemed to be operating on other terms right now. _

_I felt his cool tongue lapping up at my juices as his finger went back inside me at a more furious pace. I felt a knot tightening inside me and my speech became incoherent versions of his name. His hand came back up to my breast adding to the tension.  
"Say it," he growled, the vibrations against my clit doing other things to me. I couldn't do anything but groan again. "Bella, what do you want?" he repeated. I didn't know what would make him give me what I want.  
"More, I need, aahhh, I need more." I would've said anything if I could think it. He slipped a third finger into me causing me to scream out his name.  
"Please, Peter… anything. Please." He seemed to take pity on me and found the spot that released my tension. I screamed nothing in particular just riding out my release while I spasmed around his still moving fingers, I closed my eyes on impulse again,  
"Bella," he growled again causing a new wave of pleasure, "I want to see you." I opened my eyes to look at him, he seemed to be out of it. His eyes were starting to go white the iris's going milky. "You're mine Angel. Mine only." He pressed almost painfully against my spot his hands relentless on my nipples. I had stopped saying anything and I was now only breathing in deep sharp gasps. I seemed to be on the brink of another orgasm when he stopped, I whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked at me expectantly his eyes now milky white from their previous black. "Say it," to my defence I would have said anything at that moment to get what I wanted but when I said those next three words for my release they seemed so right. I remember feeling like I was being removed from my body as Jake broke down the door with a looking of terror that turned quickly to shock and embarrassment._

* * *

Two months with him, all alone had been unnerving at first but I'd ended up very comfortable with him. Needless to say Jake and I hadn't spoken in a very very long time.

I snapped out of my train of thought to find my room empty so i got up and walked to the kitchen to wash up not bothering with clothes. I heard his too loud "human" footsteps from behind me. I'd asked him to walk a little louder so as not to give me a heart attack every time he walked up behind me. I felt the cool marble of his chest press up against my back and his lips on my neck. I tilted my neck to the side to give him better access as i dried the dishes. I turned around and captured his lips in mine while running my hands through his wet hair. I fisted my fingers into it and used this to pull him closer to me. He grabbed me at the waist and i could feel his growing excitement pressing into my navel. I stepped backwards leaning into the counter. I felt his grip tighten and the sudden cool surface of the counter top did nothing to help with the growing heat in my core. I wound my legs into a vice grip on his waist and tried pulling him closer. The friction being created by our naked bodies just fanned the fire and i felt myself needing more. I started grinding my body into him keeping the tempo of our tongue war. His lips placed open mouth kisses onto my jaw and neck moving up to a sweet spot behind my ear. I moaned into his mouth and moved to get more release. The feeling of his hand cupping me brought back memories of my last night with Edward and my common sense. I pulled back releasing us from our bond**_. 'Deep breaths Bells.'_** I really needed to get this situation with Edward fixed and finalised before I did anything more with this man. He'd held back from suggesting we go any further sexually on account of my lack of experience. the fact that he was the only one to have touched me brought him more pleasure than I thought was healthy but I let him have his bone. Technically I haven't cheated on Edward. I did tell him he can date other people if he wants and that I would too but something about the situation made me think there was no us to go back to anymore. the Bella that had been Edwards had died a long time ago and I don't think this version will ever do it for him

"Peter, you really need to leave."  
"No, what i really need to do..." he said trailing a finger down to my  
sex and slipping it in and then sucking the juices off it. Trying to  
make him leave was going to be near impossible. He knew he had a hold over me and he knew my limits with him were nearly non-existent.  
"Bella, Angel, why?" he knew he was playing a dangerous game with himself. He knew what my answer would be. He knew what his impending reaction to it would be. The remorse he'd feel once he came out of his trance. He looked back at me and I could see the wheels turning in his mind. The darkening of his eyes once he realised the answer was enough to make me lean back from his now painful hold on my hips keeping me in place.  
"Him! Again!" he took a step back still not releasing me so I was dragged halfway off the counter. I wrapped my legs around him to keep my balance. He looked me in the eyes, his were still closer to red. "You're mine Isabella, never question that." He took a deep unnecessary breath, "That little boy isn't taking you from me. He couldn't even make you happy Angel," his eyes turned a sudden midnight black, "he could never make you feel what I make you feel. Do we need to have this discussion again?" his eyes looked near murderous. We'd been through this before, he'd humour me until I got serious and he'd tell me that on no uncertain terms would he leave me. Ever. I knew I was playing with fire every time I suggested it but I still hadn't learnt. I had destroyed three shopping trips worth of lingerie appeasing his inner demon when he'd gone 'white' over the summer.  
"No," I said in barely a whisper. He didn't seem pleased with this response.  
"No?"  
"No sir," his eyes started to get their original red back. He started moving his hand through my hair slowly. I needed to stop broaching the subject with him. I couldn't make him leave because I had told him to stay. Not in so many words but the message had been pretty clear. He let me go and told me he needed to hunt. I hopped off the counter to start with prepping for next week. I really couldn't do anything about him and once Edward saw the declaration in his head all hell would break lose.

* * *

**AN - Ladies and gents I really need you to read and review. this is probably one the few times I'll go on about that song an dance.** and I need a BETA, PM me


	5. Major

**Chapter 5**

**A.N. – Read and Recommend. You don't have to review this time;) gotcha didn't I…**

* * *

I woke up Monday morning with a feeling of intense dread making my blood run cold. I'd spent the weekend trying to talk Peter out of enrolling at Forks High with me because I quite frankly could not guarantee Jacob not coming to see me there assuming it was 'safe territory'. I had spent the better part of Friday alone trying to get laundry done but it seemed that out of boredom he'd found the time to get that done, so I settled to just clean. So after every surface had been scrubbed and polished to perfection and I had taken a bath to clean my sweaty body, I found myself at cross roads as to what to do with myself for the rest of the day. I went to my newly organised closet and started pulling out clothes for the week ahead done with that I pulled out my messenger bag and the edges of a black plastic bag. I pulled it out and dumped the contents onto my bed. All the gifts from last year's disaster of a party were scattered across it. A knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts and I went to see who it is. I opened the door to see a very wet looking Jasper standing at my door,

* * *

_**"Major Whitlock," I was smirking as the look of shock flittered across his face, "you guys have heard of cell phones right. You know those little things with voices and you can tell people you're going to visit them "and I don't know, not go down to Texas for reason at all." I found the situation rather amusing for no other reason than the sheer absurdity of the whole thing. Jasper looked back at me although he looked less than happy about all of this,  
"Peter's here?" he asked shaking his wet hair,  
"Yup, arrived beginning of summer looking for you, scared the hell out of me too while doing it," I turned to walk back into the house, there was no use standing in the cool outside air risking being sick.  
"Where is he now," Jasper asked, "and why do I smell him all over your house." I turned around to answer him, "he's been staying here for the last couple of weeks." Again shock registered on his face.  
"Edward has no, grievances, with him staying here. What with him killing your kind and all on the regular."  
"Jasper, Edward doesn't know. Two, he doesn't have any say because three we broke up before Peter started staying over. Anyways, why didn't you call him really, it's not like people just 'know' when they're going to have guests."  
"This is Peter Bella, he does just 'know'." I knew what he was talking about. His uncanny ability to just know certain things was sometimes a little freaky to be honest but it served its purpose. We spent the next hour just talking although the Spanish would have been proud of the information I garnered in my inquisition. Since he, Rose and Emmett had graduated the year before there really was no reason for the two of them to come home from France any time soon under the pretence of studying. Alice on the other hand was due back in the next couple of days for school with Carlisle and Esme in tow. He was back for no other reason than the pure fact that he couldn't find Peter down south. Edward had gone MIA after I had told him to leave and apparently the 'voices' belonging to Esme on some small silver contraption he carried with him had told him this. I had laughed at his sarcastic use of my cell phone rant while we were standing in the doorway. He'd left before dusk to get back to the house and move his stuff into his study. I took a rain check on seeing it because I still wasn't prepared for Monday. I trudged up the stairs slowly and packed away all my birthday stuff, I got back to work on the messenger bag and was finished with everything just as it started getting dark outside.**_

* * *

Jasper was kind of fun, when he didn't have the whole, "I'm-standing-alone-in-the-corner-because-I-might- eat-you" thing going on. I got out of bed slowly noting the heated room and pancake smell wafting up the stairs. I walked to the bathroom for my morning ritual going slower than usual to prolong the only thing that could possibly go right today. I got dressed and slowly went downstairs to avoid falling flat on my face. I sat down across from him at the table, my plate already waiting for me with coffee. I thanked him and started my meal grateful for the silence. I didn't want to risk another argument that would spur him into coming with me to school. I got up to wash my plate and kissed him goodbye as I left. The look in his eye told me he was up to something and that something was confirmed once I got to school. The drive was uneventful with my body going on autopilot until I got there allowing me time to think. I really did like Peter, he was all kinds of fun that Edward wasn't and I think the attraction may have been just that only to me. A person who had wanted me in a ways I had been deprived of for the last couple of months. I parked the car in my spot not noticing the missing Volvo. I walked into my first period English class. Sitting in the back meant teachers didn't notice you and with my 4.0 GPA, none of them noticed when I did do something wrong. I went through the whole morning without seeing any of the Cullen's but the rest of the female population was abuzz with some news, as the male populous was though theirs was at the new completion on their turf. I brushed if off seeing as Forks was such a small town even I was newsworthy when I arrived. I walked out of chemistry with Ange at the end of fourth period and we both headed straight to the cafeteria, it was easier to go put stuff away just before the bell went than to struggle through the crowds and have a ginormous line to stand in to get your lunch. I was asking her about an algebra assignment that was due in next Monday when she started mumbling mhmms to cover up her not listening,  
"Ange," I snapped my fingers at her with no luck, "Angela are you listening to me,'  
"Yup," she was still looking intently on lord knows what and her attention didn't seem easily diverted.  
"So you think tattooing Edwards name on my ass is a good idea," I had to test how far out of it she really was. Her answering hum was my confirmation that she couldn't hear a word. I paid for my lunch and hers pulling the bills out of her pocket to do so. Tugging on her elbow I pulled her with me to our usual table so Ben could snap her out of whatever daze she was in, she was worse than Alice having a vision. Halfway through my sandwich I heard her gasp and punched her arm welcoming her to the land of the living. She didn't look it though because she was seemingly terrified of whatever had been the catalyst of her shock coming closer. She mumbled something about no good coming from stalker tendencies which I 'amened'. She was still staring albeit more humanely at the approaching figure when her eyes stopped and glanced down at me then back up again like she was watching an upside down game of tennis. I guess a certain vampire wasn't able to stay away after all. I refrained from turning around and giving him the satisfaction so I looked back at Angela, "Ange, love, you really have to use your big girl words, what is it?" it was a wasted effort because all she did was point and I wasn't going to turn around and acknowledge his presence. I looked at Ben who looked thoroughly defeated and since the table didn't seem to say anything, I went back to the other half of my sandwich. Cold hands started to run through my hair and I could almost feel the hate coming off Lauren on the other side of the room, I looked up to find her staring daggers at me and the 'mystery man'. I'm sure he realised that I could keep this up for a while when Mike asked in a rather sharp tone what he was doing. I assume he was given a glare because he shut pretty quickly after his outburst. I opened my soda and checked my watch; I still had fifteen minutes left of the hour. Getting my books would take five, I assumed I was going to have to do Angela's as well so ten minute were gone that leaves me with three to finish my soda and arrive at class on time. I slowly started sipping through the straw,  
"Angel, you don't know how much I want to be in that straws place right now, those sweet lips wrapped all around me and the tongue, that beautiful sweet dangerous tongue licking…" I sighed in exasperation; I looked at the time again, perfect, only ten minutes left. I said my farewell to everyone and got up to get Ange, I turned around to find a blue eyed Peter standing blocking my path. This is just ridiculous; he seemed to be intent on me not leaving so I got onto the bench, stepped onto the table while praying to the heavens that I didn't fall. With my adventure over and eyes still on us I pointed my finger between my eyes raising an eyebrow. He made a pointed look at the table and raised his eyebrow back. Guess we can't have him running around with red eyes can we.

Biology started late due to the sub being lost somewhere in the building. A cough sounded at the doorway and I looked up to see him walking straight towards me. Sitting at the back had its perks. One being that people couldn't stare without being obvious about it. Calling his attention-whore bluff I took out a lozenge from my bag and gave it to him looking back at my game of Tetris. I saw no further movement and I looked back up at him,  
"I see your stalker tendencies know no bounds," I was glaring at him at this point and he was giving it right back,  
"Jasper informed me of certain gentlemen that were after your attentions," I snorted at this statement,  
"So you think your presence will deter them? Darling, are you that insecure, do you doubt yourself that much that you're willing to spend a year in this mind numbing institution. Then again, you won't be here on sunny days, when you hunt and my gentlemen and I will have good fun…" his eyes were still blue even with a slight lilac tinge, this wasn't the issue, "Alice would have kept them away you know," still blue, hmmm, "but their fear of certain mind reading…" I didn't get to finish my sentence with the rumble from his chest, "thought so." I adjusted myself so I was facing the front and smiled smugly. I was just waiting for the "Isabella you are mine" that was sure to come and he didn't disappoint. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as he said it then swivelled back facing the front. "I suspect you want to fling me over your shoulder and take you to your cave right now?" I asked with sarcasm. He growled again eliciting another laugh for me. I could see the tension in the girls' neck and how badly they wanted to turn back and just ogle him. The rest of the class carried on without a glitch and he sat next to me fuming in silence about my Edward comments. It was really just too easy to get him riled up but the benefits were just too good for me not to play with fire. I turned to him about halfway through the lesson to gauge his mood again, he still didn't look happy but he wasn't murderous anymore, I took this as my chance to talk to him again.  
"Why was Jasper looking for you all summer," I was looking at him, his eyes tightened at my question for just a second but enough to have me concerned. We tried not to keep secrets from each other and it had worked because there were none to keep, but I had a feeling Vesuvius was about to blow.  
"Charlotte called."

* * *

**Changed my mind - chapter 6 is about to be sent to my beta, reviewers see the first 1000 words **

**mwahahahahahahahahaha**

**love ALI:)**


End file.
